Problemas Maritales
by Gorexxx
Summary: Después de no mucho tiempo de casados, Ben ya no se fija en Rook, el revonnhiano no tiene problema en actuar como una zorra para su marido, regalito al final!


Habían pasado ya años desde que consumaron su matrimonio abiertamente a todos sus familiares, desde que formaron una familia con el amor que provenía de ellos y se instalaron en la base del gran Ben 10000; miraba el álbum de fotos que se encontraba en la cómoda de la habitación blanca, el álbum tenía un dulce color pastel adornado con telas transparentes como un velo, en la parte de arriba decía con letras doradas _"mis Recuerdos", _el hermoso regalo de su prima política Gwendolyn y su marido Kevin, abrió el álbum y en la primera pagina se leía con un lápiz dorado y una letra perfecta a los ojos humanos ( y el) que decía _"Para que recuerden el día en que sus almas se unieron con el lazo verde (en caso de Ben) del destino y el violeta ( por Rook) del amor, que hasta el día del fin de sus vidas no les falte esa luz brillante de la llama del corazón, con amor Gwen y Kevin"_

Dio una sonrisa en silencio y paso a la página siguiente, allí se veían a ambos en su época de novios, la foto había sido tomada por Gwen ya que sus padres le habían regalado una nueva cámara al visitarlos y la estreno cuando fueron al señor Smoothis a beber un nuevo batido que había salido del mercado, (como los acompañantes de Ben no compartían su gusto por el batido de sardina, tomate y sandia, solo tomaron un batido normal de moras) el momento perfecto para ella fue cuando se tomaron las manos y se juntaron un poco más el uno al otro, todavía podía escuchar los regaños de Ben hacia su prima por no avisarle para poder posar en la foto, una calidez de los buenos tiempos recorrió su cuerpo y dio una sonrisa más grande esta vez.

Paso las páginas más rápido, viendo detalladamente cada una de ellas hasta llegar a la de su boda, lucían tan felices, Ben con su smoking blanco de la tierra y Rook con su vestido de novia digno de su cultura revonnhiana, jamás olvidara como Ben pidió silencio en su cena familiar con los padres de Rook y se arrodillo frente a él para pedirle que sea su alma gemela para toda la vida, de repente sintió un escalofrió por su espina dorsal , la misma que sintió cuando las lagrimas se apoderaron de sus ojos y le dio un sincero si a su ahora proclamado esposo.

Hace algún tiempo Ben dejo de fijarse en Rook como antes, sus fotos confirmaban que había tenido unos pequeños cambios, como una cicatriz que tenía en la parte de su vientre, producto del amor que se formo el día de su boda y que ahora tenía el nombre de Reoona Tennyson, y otros de poca importancia.

Ben había dejado de tratarlo con cariño, ya no lo besaba cuando iba a salvar a algún ciudadano de la nueva Bellwood, llegaba muy tarde en las noches y dejaba de preocuparse por lo que Rook tenia que decir, estaba muy dolido por la falta de afecto, pero no decía nada, su boca estaba sellada y hasta entonces había probado de todo para llamar su atención, trataba de iniciar conversaciones con Ben pero alguna que otra respuesta cortaba por completo su interés, se le insinuaba para ir a la cama pero el joven siempre estaba cansado y prefería dormir, incluso preparaba sus platillos terrestres más que exquisitos para conseguir algún alago de su parte pero aun así, no había ningún progreso, "**ya no se que mas hacer**" decía melancólico el extranjero, pero en el fondo una pequeña luz de esperanza se encendió, salió de la cama y guardo el álbum en la cómoda, bajo hasta la cocina donde estaban merendando su hijastro Kenny y su hija Reoona, **"hola papa Rook, ya has despertado? Ya era hora!" **decía enérgico como su padre el joven de cabello castaño y ojos esmeralda.

Hubo un tiempo en el que Rook tuvo que separarse de Ben durante algunos años y como el joven estaba madurando se caso con una terrícola homófona llamada Kay y procreo a dos jóvenes, su hijastra mayor Gwen y su hijastro menor Kenny, al haber vuelto de su misión hace varios años ,volvieron a salir a espaldas de la mujer y como obviamente paso, terminaron peleándose y firmando los papeles del divorcio, Ben le había hecho la propuesta a sus hijos para venir a vivir con nosotros, pero la mayor había tomado los ejemplos de la madre y textualmente dijo "**no pienso ir a vivir con un marica como madre!**" me rompió el corazón, pero dolió menos cuando Ben le quito lo que ella mas quería en el universo, su derecho al omnitrix, dejándolo a herencia de su hijo menor, que con toda la alegría del mundo me acepto llamándome mama o en algunos casos como este papa Rook. Volviendo al presente solo bromee de igual manera con él y se despidió de mi alegando que iría a pasar la noche en la casa de un amigo de la primaria, solo me quede con mi hija de cuatro años**, "papi levántame!"** "me pedía mi niña, la levante de su asiento y la cargue en mis brazos **" eres la niña más hermosa del universo, lo sabes**?" **"papi!"** adoraba la hermosa hija que me dio Ben. Por la puerta un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos esmeralda entraba hasta la cocina donde se encontraba su marido y su hija, **" papi!" "hola mi dulce niña! Como has estado!"** Ben la cargaba en sus brazos meciéndola hacia arriba, **"hola Ben"** decía Rook acercándose para un beso en los labios "**hola Rook**" Ben lo beso, pero en la mejilla, esto desanimo a Rook pero la idea que tenía en mente aria que eso cambiase.

Pronto llego la noche y Rook llegaba de hacer las compras, al entrar en la casa dio justo con el magistrado Tennyson que se había ofrecido amablemente para cuidar a su bisnieta, **"Muchas gracias de nuevo Magistrado"** decía Rook **" No es nada Rook, llámame cuando necesites niñera otra vez" " gracias Magistrado" **Max salió por la puerta hasta su casa rodante y Rook puso en marcha su plan , comprobó que su hija estuviese bien dormida para ponerle unas orejeras para que no despertase en mitad de la noche, fue a su habitación y espero a que Ben llegase.

Ben al entrar por la puerta se sentía agotado, quería llegar a su cama y dormir profundamente, pero se encontró algo que no había esperado, Rook en su cama, con un top parecido a una musculosa negra que le llegaba unos centímetros más debajo de sus pezones haciéndose notar que estaban duros, una minifalda negra que resaltaba su erección, unas medias de igual color que el atuendo con moños blancos con los costados de las rodillas y unas muñequeras largas de red, y para finalizar un moño blanco atado a su cabello crecido.

**"Hola Benji…"** decía sensualmente Rook,

**"Rook que estas?"** pero fue callado por un dedo de su pareja.

**"No me prestas atención Ben, y en verdad necesito de ti…"** decía mientras frotaba su erección ya en la cama con una pose seductora. **" Es que ya no te gusto Ben?"** ponía un dedo en la cabeza y gemía al hacerlo, **"yo aun te amo…"**

**"Rook, yo también te amo…"** sentía sus pantalones apretados, muy apretados. Rook se dio cuenta de esto y descaradamente roso su boca contra el bulto y fue a la cara de Ben para darle un beso, enredó sus brazos en su cuello y el otro en su cintura y ambos cayeron en la cama.

**"Ben quiero tenerte esta noche, quiero que me hagas gemir como nunca antes, quiero que violes mi cuerpo como la primera vez." **Decía Rook en su oído haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera el cuerpo de Ben.

**"Voy a destrozarte mi linda zorra"** Ben se quito toda la ropa que llevaba puesta y atrajo mas a Rook hacia el centro de la cama.

Empezó observando cada parte del cuerpo, eso a Rook excitaba mucho, luego agarro las muñecas de Rook y con una sola mano las mantuvo quietas, acaricia el vientre y el estomago de Rook, levanto el top de Rook para dejar al descubierto los pezones y chupo ambos, jugando con ellos, succionándolos.

"**Ahh, ahh Ben, Ben sigue por favor sigue"** Rook gemía bastante fuerte, después de todo no había nadie quien los escuchara, Ben soltó sus muñecas y fue besando el pecho, el vientre hasta bajar a la mini falda, la levanto y chupo duro la polla de Rook.

**"Beeennn! O cielos Ben!,"** el menor seguía, probando el tronco y los testículos de este, cuando sentía el climax llegar a Rook, se detuvo.

**"Porque te detuviste amor?"** decía dificultosamente, **"Quiero que me hagas ver cuánto me necesitas, dímelo..."**

Rook enrojeció, pero quería más y no iba a dejarse ahora que había logrado la atención de Ben. Abrió sus piernas lo más que pudo y empezó a frotar su ano con el dedo índice cubierto de saliva.

**"Por favor Ben, realmente te amo Benjamín Kirby Tennyson y nunca dejare de amarte, en verdad necesito de ti, necesito que me ames, te lo ruego, tómame, hazme tuyo, mi culo esta para que hagas lo que tú quieras, puedo hacer todos tus sueños húmedos realidad, déjame hacerlo Ben, te lo suplico…"** Ben no pudo mas, tomo el lubricante y lo vacio en su polla, agarro las piernas de Rook y las puso en sus hombros, llego hasta el aro de su ano y lo penetro, Rook gimió fuerte ante las embestidas bestiales de Ben, hacía tiempo no sentía la enorme y excitante polla de Ben en su interior, arrasando sus paredes con descaro, dejándole la boca abierta de tanto gemir para que los hilos de baba se perdieran en el colchón, la base se inundo de frases como:** "_o si Benji! Hazme tuyo mas fuerte!, me encanta cuando la tienes así de dura y me la das en todo el culo!, come on baby! Fuck me! Fuck me now! Ben, cielos, Ben! Córrete en mi culo, déjame sentir tu semen! ahora córrete en mi boca, lléname la cara de leche!" _y así sucesivamente hasta la mañana siguiente.**

Ambos despertaron con el sonido de la alarma y Rook se levanto con dificultad para sentarse y la apago, despertó a Ben con un cálido beso y este lo correspondió.

**"Buenos días Benji", "Buenos días mi amor"** Ambos se dieron una ducha rápida y se vestían cuando Ben pregunto.

**"Oye Rook, por que asiste eso anoche?" "No me prestabas más atención, por más que asiera algo,… ya no te gusto como antes verdad?"** Rook quería llorar pero un abraso y un beso secaron sus lagrimas. **"Como dices eso? Claro que te amo más que a nadie, a ti y nuestros hermosos hijos, es solo que los malos me han puesto de mal humor y no puedo darlo a relucir en medio de la calle", "oh, lo siento por no comprenderte tanto" "no hay problema" "por cierto Ben, esta semana es la etapa de los revonna de procrear**" Rook se tapo la boca, no planeaba decirlo, como decían los humanos? Estúpida conciencia! **"Que crees que será? Niño o niña**?" Ben con una ancha sonrisa respondió, **"No estás enojado? Por mi estupidez ahora paso esto" "Que te pasa Rook? Me encantaría tener otro hijo tuyo, además con esa noche de hacer el amor salvajemente, me siento a un más feliz** "Terminaron su conversación y bajaron. Rook preparaba el desayuno cuando vio entrar por la puerta a Kenny, al verlo el chico bajo la mirada para que no vieran su gran sonrojo, Ben también había enrojecido de inmediato, Rook no entendí nada. Tal vez se perdió el hecho en que Kenny se encontró a su papa cuando venía de trabajar y se arrepintió de ir a casa de su amigo, que haya vuelto a su casa y no haya podido dormir tanto por culpa de los gemidos y chirridos de la cama en la habitación de sus padres.


End file.
